Iron Man: The Animated Series
Iron Man: The Animated Series or Iron Man: TAS is the 2nd installment in the Marvel Animated Universe AKA Earth-6160. Characters Heroes Iron Man Tony Stark was the arrogant son of wealthy, weapon manufacturer Howard Stark. Tony cared only about himself, but he would have a change of heart after he was kidnapped by terrorists and gravely injured. Pressured to create a weapon of mass destruction, Stark instead created a suit of armor powerful enough for him to escape. Tony uses his vast resources and intellect to make the world a better place as the invincible Iron Man. War Machine James "Rhodey" Rhodes is Tony Stark's personal pilot and one of the playboy's oldest friends. Rhodey has often donned the Iron Man mantle when the burden has been too much for his friend, but has also established his own identity as the War Machine and Iron Patriot. Pepper Potts Virginia "Pepper" Potts was originally the executive assistant to Anthony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, with whom she has been romantically linked. Recently, thanks to some cybernetic enhancements and her own suit of armor, she has become the armored hero known as Rescue. SHIELD A U.N. affiliated intelligence agency dealing primarily with terrorism and superhuman threats that was originally founded by the U.S. government. Villains Iron Monger Obadiah Stane was the first man to use the identity of the Iron Monger. The billionaire industrialist used the Iron Monger armor in a battle against his rival and arch-nemesis, Anthony Stark/Iron Man. Whiplash Ivan is the son of Anton Vanko (the first Crimson Dynamo). Anton collaborated with Tony Stark's father on the original arc reactor technology during the Cold War, but had a falling out with him over how to apply the new technology. As a result, Anton was deported back to the Soviet Union and received none of the credit. Ivan swears revenge. He constructs his own arc reactor from Anton's blueprints, using it to power a harness containing a pair of energized whips. Aldrich Killian Doctor Aldrich Killian appeared in the Extremis story line. He was responsible for distributing the Extremis serum to a terrorist organization in the series' first episode, along with Maya Hansen. Testing it on himself, he gained the ability of Pyrokinesis. Mandarin A remarkable genius with both earthly and extraterrestrial technology, the Mandarin is also an exceptional athlete, swordsman, and martial artist. He is Iron Man's Arch Enemy. Beetle Growing tired of his mechanic job, Abe Jenkins created a suit of armor and became the Beetle. AIM An organization of brilliant scientists and their hirelings dedicated to the acquisition of power and the overthrow of all governments by technological means. MODOK M.O.D.O.K. is an acronym for Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing. He has a plethora of psychic powers, which he used to take control of A.I.M. Blizzard Constantly striving to prove himself to his peers, Blizzard has wavered between being a lousy frequently defeated crook and a hero desperate to be worthy of the title. Despite all of this, the man behind the mask has a kind heart and only wants to be accepted by those around him. Coldblood Eric Savin is an ex-soldier empowered by Maya Hansen's Extremis drug. He is depicted as Aldrich Killian's personal enforcer. Controller A former scientist who was crippled in a laboratory accident, The Controller wears an exoskeleton powered by the mental energies of others to provide superhuman abilities. Count Nefaria Originally, Count Nefaria was just an ambitious Maggia Don who hired mad scientists and super-villains. Later, he became super-powered himself. Crimson Dynamo Dreadknight Ezekiel Stane Fin Fang Foom Firebrand Firepower Ghost Griffin Justin Hammer Killer Shrike Living Laser Madame Masque Maggia Mallen Melter Radioactive Man Spymaster Super-Adaptoid Titanium Man Ultimo Ultron Unicorn Whirlwind Category:TV Series Category:Iron Man Category:Earth-6160 Category:Unfinished